


9次与Sherlock Holmes的荒唐对谈

by pennydreadful, wetson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor, vulgar
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetson/pseuds/wetson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>概述：Sherlock搞了一起爆粗口实验。每个人都为该科学之道英勇献身，除了我们的好医生。</p><p>“你喜欢坏男孩儿还是好男人呢，John？”<br/>John皱眉看着他，“我更喜欢……女人？”</p>
            </blockquote>





	9次与Sherlock Holmes的荒唐对谈

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [9 Insane Conversations with Sherlock Holmes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/241977) by [pennydreadful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydreadful/pseuds/pennydreadful). 



John敲打着他的笔记电脑，决定写篇博客，这样他的周末显得没那么荒废。他有一个宏大的原定计划，打扫公寓，写掉点儿案子，补些医学论文，甚至像他整月以来计划的那样开始慢跑——但事实上，他的整个周末都浪费在吃着垃圾食品，坐在沙发上看电视上了。  
Sherlock轻快地走进房间，John无视他。因为他觉得“无视”是一种比较好的选择。

“John，”Sherlock说，“我想做个试验。”  
“多新鲜呐。”John心思烦乱地回答。

“一个人类试验。”  
John从本子上抬头瞥了眼。“在活人身上？”  
“在很多活人身上。”

John继续看他的本子，提醒自己要不动声色。

“一个心理学试验，”Sherlock说道，“能让你舒缓心灵。”  
“真怪，我的心情比刚才更紧张了。”

“我要针对不同对象对爆粗口的各式反应进行分类，它能帮助我完善我的操作技能设定。”  
“意思是说，你还有这么个技能设定，叫做举止粗俗。”

“我经常听说，女性比起‘好男人’更喜欢‘坏男人’多点儿。”  
“某些类型的女性，我想。”John读了读自己刚才敲的那行字儿：乱七八糟，一派胡言。他不悦地皱起眉头删了它。“就像有些男性喜欢‘荡妇’更甚‘好女孩儿’。这只是口味问题，比例而已。”

“你喜欢坏男孩儿还是好男人呢，John？”

John皱眉看着他，“我更喜欢……女人？”

“唔。”  
“所以你到底在捣鼓啥？”

“我想弄清楚是不是大部分人都喜欢举止粗鲁，没啥礼貌的家伙更甚于一个和颜悦色的好人——尽管人们表现的好像并非如此。我想知道是不是粗率无礼跟施展魅力一样有效果。”  
“事实上你一直做此实验，它就是你的生活。”

Sherlock高兴地咯咯笑起来，不知为何，这种笑声听上去既迷人又有点儿像个恶魔。

“所以你是打算去继续出言不讳，侮辱群众了，”John问道，“可你不是早就那么做了么？”  
“不，John，是爆粗口。这可是不一样的事儿。别傻了。”

John叹了口气，耸肩，全神贯注地回归电脑屏幕。  
Sherlock飘出房间，然后厨房那儿传来他得意洋洋的声音：“这他妈的会超有趣的！”  
John眨了好几下眼睛。

***很爷们的探长***

Sherlock和John在Lestrade的办公室。探长现在很不高兴。

“这个月以来的第二次，Sherlock，”Lestrade说，“我会邀请你来犯罪现场或者处理案子。但你不能未经容许自己侵入。我们有个协议，可你一直违反它。我也许要丢了工作或你会丢了脑袋，如果你继续这么搞下去，没准两者都得丢。”

John坐在一把挺舒服的椅子上，从纸杯里啜着咖啡，尽管他摆出了一副严肃的脸，不过内心倒是轻快起舞。他并不特别喜欢Sherlock陷入麻烦，不过时不时让Sherlock被口头训斥下（原文字面直译为口头打PP(﹁"﹁)）倒也不错。John告诫过他不要去，并且一路都在严厉斥责他，并且在他们被丢出来后一路上都有那么点儿幸灾乐祸。Sherlock这家伙从来不听劝阻。

“我意思是，Sherlock，”Lestrade拿起他装满咖啡的马克杯，“我需要你承诺你以后不再犯。因为下次，”他严厉地注视着Sherlock，“我会让他们逮捕你。”

寂静蔓延，Lestrade轻啜杯中咖啡，而Sherlock，他从十分钟前一直盯着天花板，脑袋后仰，双手合十抵着下巴。John甚至不太肯定他是否听见了刚才的那些训斥。

但Sherlock放下手，坐直身子，抓着椅臂无动于衷地瞅着Lestrade。

“我会告诉你我想做啥，探长，”Sherlock平静地说道，“我要站起来，拉下裤子拉链，把我的小弟弟拿出来，然后在你的咖啡里撒尿。”

John在那句“拉下裤子拉链”处已然僵硬，停下把杯子往嘴边送的动作。

Lestrade瞪着他，显然过于震惊到无法改变脸上的表情。然后他挑起眉毛：“什么？”

“是的，”Sherlock说，“站起来在里面撒尿。你还能像搅拌上好奶油那样搅匀它然后喝下去。我猜它会变得有点苦，还有点咸味儿。也许还有点儿甜味因为我今天早上吃了点水果。”

John不知要如何处理眼前一切。他只是无言地瞪着墙壁，试图搞清现实到底怎么了。

“你是在玩儿我吗？”Lestrade问。  
“不。”Sherlock说。

再度寂静。在非常，非常漫长的尴尬时间后，Lestrade往前坐了坐。

“滚出我的办公室，”他低声道，然后出乎John意料地加了句，“下次有什么有趣案子，我会再打电话给你。”  
他们从办公室离开，John依然不知该说什么。

“哼，哼，”Sherlock说道，听起来对自己相当满意，“这绝对超超有趣嘛。”

 

像不像学龄期努力学粗口的，很欠打的小孩，扶额。  
探长一定是知道这点所以索性忽略了（探长纯爷们……！

***受惊吓的安德森***

Lestrade承诺过他们会有个有趣案子，然后他们就有了，够快的。John思考着如果Sherlock继续对群众爆粗口，也许他应当在手术室里杀杀漫长时间，没准还能好点儿。  
本案涉及一名被切断了塞在汽油桶里的男子，但没法弄清他在哪儿被杀，谁把桶丢在码头上。而且，死去的男人的指纹和牙齿记录不吻合，这是本案最有趣的部分。  
Sherlock想去检查下他们找到汽油桶的地点。  
苏格兰场法医小组已到场，安德森还是那个管事儿的。Lestrade保佑，Anderson没那么想要Sherlock接近。

“这儿没什么你要看的，”他用盛气凌人的声音说。他站在通往码头的大门前面，堵住他们的去路。“回去找别的家伙捉弄吧。”

“我确定这儿有很多东西需要我瞧瞧，”Sherlock说道，“凶手往往在弃尸点留下粗心大意的线索。”

“那就是我们会找到的东西，”Anderson说，“我们有能力找到这些玩意儿，你懂。我们可是受过专业训练的。”

“真可怜呐，”Sherlock说。他叹了口气，把手插进大衣兜里并四处张望，“你总是拉下点东西——”

Anderson看上去被深深侮辱了。他丢了John一个面无表情的脸色，看上去很明显并不是因为他和Sherlock在一起，而仅仅只是因为他在这儿。

“走开，”Anderson对Sherlock说道，“如果我们需要你，会通知你的，当然这意味着，除非炼狱结冰才有此需求。”

Sherlock看回去。当他打量着眼前这位矮个子的古怪家伙时锐利的眼睛闪烁光芒。让人不安的是这视线简直有点儿……热切。

“Anderson，我知道你的问题出在哪儿。”Sherlock说。  
“哦，又来了。”Anderson翻了个白眼。  
“你需要来场吹箫。”

John应当预料会有此好戏，但医生还是觉得被狠击了，这种震撼感跟之前没差别。

“一场很不错的，”Sherlock说道，“不是Donovan给你的那种垃圾。而是绝赞的那种，用有技巧的口活儿来干。那种能够给你深喉的人，那种不会因为你冲撞他们喉咙就哽住的人，那种你干他们脸蛋儿时还能抓住他们的头发，那种不仅喜欢吹箫，更喜欢吞下去的人。”Sherlock往前倾身，“那种，有完美双唇的人。”他撅起自己的唇。

John转过脸朝下看着脚下木头板，祈祷一切只是场噩梦。他真的很努力很努力地祈祷，因为上帝啊，Sherlock不是在建议……  
寂静令人不安，John不得不最终闭起只眼睛看回去，Anderson依然站在那儿，瞪着Sherlock。

然后他沉默地走到一边，让开那条通道。  
Sherlock轻快活泼地走过去，同时对着Anderson微笑和轻轻点头。John忠诚地尾随其后。

当他们步下码头，Sherlock厌恶地轻颤。  
“多恶心，”他嘀咕着，“他刚刚有反应了。”

***伤不起的麦哥***

Mycroft如往常般月初到访，带着给Sherlock的支票簿。John从不对此提出问题。他们的账单统统被结清，不管何时John刷了Sherlock的卡里面似乎总余额充足。所以John仅仅是给了Mycroft一个座位并为他泡了杯茶。

“你应该表现得更感激点儿，”Mycroft对他弟弟说道，后者坐在沙发里，脸埋在书中无视着他哥。事实上Sherlock从Mycroft步入公寓起就不发一言，看都不看他哥一眼，包括Mycroft把支票簿放在他面前咖啡桌上那会儿。

“别介意，”John携茶而归，“他只是全神贯注罢了。今天真是个好天气，是不是？”如果Sherlock态度不好，那起码John得做个态度更好的。

“是啊，”Mycroft拿起茶杯微微一笑，“我知道我弟弟是怎样的，相信我。”  
John带着自己的茶杯过来坐下。  
Mycroft看着Sherlock，他依旧埋首书中。“妈咪想让你来吃顿晚餐。”

“给我找个借口。”Sherlock理直气壮地说。  
“不，这次我不找，”Mycroft轻抿口茶，蹙起眉头，“借口都用光了，这次你得来，而且要态度良好。你不能让她不高兴。”

Sherlock放下书看着他哥。

“我才不去呢。”  
“不，你必须要去，”Mycroft说，“而且你应当去谈谈自己的爱好，她很喜欢听你谈论它们，哪怕是那些奇奇怪怪的。你应当使她开心，使她觉得在你的生活之中。”

Sherlock把书放到腿上，转头看出窗外。

“你知道我现在对啥最感兴趣嘛？”他问。

John打起精神，试图让自己稳住。

“给自己手活儿。”

John确定杯子现在没在自己唇边。他目光放空并认为自己为壁炉的砌砖深深着迷。

“上个礼拜我做了十二次，”Sherlock说，“每天的不同时段，我发现早上的体液最多。我分别尝试用润滑剂和不用。我分别尝试跪着和躺下。我收集数据，我更喜欢早起找点乐子，跪着，用点儿润滑剂。并且用两根手指填满我的屁股。”

John快速地瞥了眼Sherlock，他还在看着窗外，Mycroft瞪着Sherlock，杯子举在面前貌似有些不稳。  
John在椅子里挪了下。现在Sherlock早起找乐子的画面牢牢地钉入了他的脑海，而他目前尚无法肯定应当对此有何感受。

过了很长一会儿，Mycroft喝光了他的茶并把茶杯放到边上。他站起身。  
“我会给你找个借口，”他向John点点头，“再见，John。”

他离去后，Sherlock还是没把脑袋从窗户那儿转过来。  
“你多没礼貌呢，”最后他说，“都不给我倒杯茶。”

 

***脑残粉的莫莉***

他们的第二天消磨在了巴兹医院。Sherlock从杂七杂八的案子里搞了不少乱七八糟的样本来观察，似乎想得出某些神秘兮兮的结论。这人来人往之处依然许可他使用这些精密昂贵的仪器。John在边上奋力笔记，恪尽助理本分。

Molly当然也在场，她围绕Sherlock一如飞蛾扑火，找了很多借口不断跑进来，John也看得出她的目的。当她第三次蹭过来时John都可以闻得到她身上打了香水。

“给你带了更多载玻片（显微镜用的载玻片），”她欢快地说。Sherlock的脸还埋在显微镜那儿。“多多益善。也能用于它途。”

John其实有点想弄明白，究竟她眼中的Sherlock是啥样的。这家伙根本谈不上多又魅力，还常干点缺德事儿，身形优美的分数都被举止的粗鲁给抵消掉了。John怀疑她是不是有受虐倾向，太自负，还是喜欢来场挑战。

“发现什么有趣的了吗？”她问，往他那儿凑了凑，目的略为明显。

Sherlock从显微镜处抬头，然后低头看了看她的衬衫。  
“你在哪儿买的内衣？”他问道。

John的笔记一塌糊涂。他停下了。

Molly提高嗓音咯咯傻笑着直起身。“哦！”她调了调自己的衬衫。“我可不是为了让你看见呢。不过既然你问了，是维多利亚的秘密，店子里在做促销，这个款型是为了，你懂，胸部坚挺。”她笑容更深，手圈到自己胸部前方比划个往上的姿势。

Sherlock盯着她的胸部看了会儿。

“你知道为什么异性恋男士们认为乳沟很有吸引力？”Sherlock问她。

John除了虚心旁听，无能为力。

Molly窃笑，把长发往后撩了撩。“跟他们的成长有点儿关系不是嘛？让他们回忆起自己吮吸母乳的时光。”

“也许他们是这么觉得，”Sherlock看回显微镜，“不过就我个人而言，是因为我热爱乳交（titty-fucking，没明白的同学……在百度里股沟一下）。”

John手里的笔跌落在地。

Molly杵在原地，看起来先震惊后被懵。过了会儿，她试探地问：“啥……？”

“不错，”Sherlock答道，“没什么事比给女士们的双峰打润滑剂，然后把它们挤压成一道湿润的美妙峡谷更美味了，然后我的那玩意儿在里面戳刺。这简直有如魔法。”

Molly的全部反应，看起来就是有人用装满硬币的袋子狠揍了她的双眼中间——考虑此情此景，该反应倒是很得体。

寂静蔓延，Sherlock依旧目不转睛地埋头显微镜上。Molly完全可以揍他一拳。但取而代之的是，她退到了他身后悄悄蹭到门口。然后停下脚步回头：

“它们有…这些内衣能够提拉胸型，增强乳沟，”她没把握犹疑道，“店子还在做促销。我下班后可以再去买一件。”

John瞪视着她。

Sherlock的视线离开显微镜，闪了一个被她误认为是温暖笑容的表情。  
Molly双颊飞红，咬住下唇，夺门飞奔。

“有趣。”Sherlock说，然后继续埋头工作。

 

***淡定帝的Sarah***

Sherlock一向陪同John与Sarah约会，因为，对Sherlock来说，这不是理所当然的嘛。John早就放弃挣扎了。他发现，如果他不尝试着请这家伙别做电灯泡而是听之任之的话，反而能少点麻烦。他们都学会了当侦探在场时也能视若无睹，就像他们今晚这样，尽管，其实这家伙就横坐于约会二人中间，没吃东西，埋头发短信。

“这间餐馆倒是个好抉择，”Sarah隔着那堵名为Sherlock的长城说道，“我喜欢地中海菜。”  
“唔。”John表示赞同。

过了会儿，John决定还是应该把那位“不能提名字，看也别看他”的先生带入他们的谈话中，尽管这家伙按照原定计划应当被John忽略掉。

“Sherlock在做一个实验。”  
“是吗？”Sarah问，“什么类型的实验？”  
“名为爆粗口的实验。”

Sherlock把手里的爪机放下，似乎因他们聊天打扰到自己而一脸不高兴。然后继续发短信。

“什么叫做爆粗口实验呢？”Sarah问。  
“对群众出言不讳，设法随心所欲，这很……好吧，这挺疯的，事实上。”  
”这是心理学实验。“Sherlock主动发言。

Sarah看着Sherlock。“你说了什么粗鲁的事情？”

“他扬言要在Lestrade的咖啡里撒尿，”John说，“还告诉Molly Hooper他想跟她乳交。”  
“我才没告诉她我想跟她乳交呢，”Sherlock放下爪机说，“我说的是，我喜欢乳交。”

Sarah爆笑。至少她挺有幽默情调。这肯定是她能够坚守阵地的唯一原因。

“一点儿也不好笑。”Sherlock告诉她。  
“但很好笑啊，”她还在吃吃地笑，“尤其是，很明显你根本就不喜欢女人的胸部。”

Sherlock看着他，显出好奇的表情，“你的意思是？”  
“哦，少来了。”  
这回轮到John笑出来了。

“你倒是罕见的很有观察力。”Sherlock说，回归短信事业。  
“所以意思是说？”Sarah问。

Sherlock唇角一撇，自鸣得意一笑。

“告诉我Sarah，John是不是喜欢从后面来？这是不是他最喜欢的体位？后背位？”

John低吼。“够了，Sherlock！”

“没事，”Sarah说，“我也想参与这个爆粗口实验。”

“他是不是喜欢把你按倒从后面牢牢地干你？”Sherlock的视线还锁定在自己的爪机上，“他是不是喜欢粗暴和用力的方式？”

“事实上没错，”Sarah说，“我自己也挺享受。”  
“你还给他做很多口活儿，我敢打赌，他沉迷其中。”

John用力放下餐叉靠回座位。

“够了，我们该走了，”他宣布，“Sarah，拿上外套，我不打算坐在这里听这些玩意儿。她不需要成为你该死的爆粗口实验的一部分。”他站起来，“你不该尝试从她那儿得到点什么。”

“我没有么？”Sherlock仰头看着，双眼闪闪发光。  
Sarah离开座位低笑着拿起自己的外套。

“你不买单嘛？”Sherlock在John帮Sarah穿上外套时问道。  
“不，你来买。”John说，挽起她的手臂，“希望你这次把钱包给带在身上了。”

 

***身体力行的莎莉***

John真不知道，原来Sally Donavan有这么大的力气。事实上她甚至移动了Sherlock——用的揪住他大衣前襟的方法——揪到了隔壁屋子，把他丢到一把椅子上并告诉John游戏找乐子的时间结束了。  
“如果你敢从这间屋子出去，怪胎，”Sally说，伸手直指他，“你就被捕了。你听见我说什么了吗？”  
“那又怎么样，我会因此在我那堆记录里再加另一条ASBO嘛？”Sherlock求教。

“你不能破坏证据！”她咆哮道，“你可没有获得那种许可！！”  
Sherlock甚至可以得体到看上去，说得好听一点，使人印象深刻。

边上的办公室里有个家伙死了，躺在那儿。Sherlock似乎并不在意警察们在忙工作，他“不太小心地”地把管事儿的给推到一边去了。

“我得到了许可，”Sherlock说，“Lestrade说我可以来。”  
“我不管他说了什么！”Sally叫道，“你过头了。”

John认为她不会比现在更加愤怒了。但是结果证明她可以——当她接到命令让她回到房间看着Sherlock直到他们把尸体运出去为止。John坐在Sherlock的另一边，只是为了防止Sherlock试图翻窗越狱扰乱现场。“我恨死你了，”Sally说，“你知道吗？”

Sherlock叹口气，听起来挺无聊。  
时间在寂静中滴答走过，John可以听见隔壁传来隐隐约约的声音。

“我要递交一份禁止你涉足警务事件中的请愿书，”Sally面对一个淡定的Sherlock怒气更高涨。  
Sherlock轻揉太阳穴。“哦，cunts。”他不满地咕哝道。（cunt当然也是一句粗口，disagreeable woman，一般用于对女性的人身攻击）

“什么？”Sally猛地转向他。  
John对他的室友怒目而视。  
“我说的是，哦，crumpets。”Sherlock答道。

Sally瞪着他。John对上帝祈祷如果他能听得到，别让Sherlock再说哪怕一个词儿了。

“我不管你觉得你是谁，”Sally说，“你怎么就能觉得你可以大摇大摆地过来做任何自己想做的事儿。”

"如果警察不会总把事儿弄得那么草泥马糟心，我当然不用那么做。”

“草泥马糟心？”

“封锁，我说的是把封锁事情。工作应当重回正轨。”  
她的红亮眼刀足以点燃一幢大楼。

“Sherlock，”John喃喃。

“条条框框太多，”Sherlock说，“调查已经变成了一群训练不足并缺乏真正观察能力的蠢蛋站在那儿摆弄自己的拇指。”他随后又加了一句，语气和蔼了些，“在他们的屁眼里。”

“停！”Sally厉令道，“我知道你想干嘛！”

“你不喜欢脏话？”Sherlock问，“Cunts, cocks, arses。”

“你现在又有秽语综合症还是怎样了？这是新的自我分析？”

“Sherlock！”John说道，“够了！”

“实际上，秽语综合症在大部分案例中并非表现为滔滔不绝地爆粗。”Sherlock说，“只有愚蠢的，吸【消音】的，舔【消音】的，【哔哔-继续消音】的傻瓜们才会这么想。”

“想吃颗枪子儿吗？”Sally问。

Sherlock得意一笑，双手伸到脑袋后面往后一靠。“你不喜欢潮湿，润滑，紧缩的【消音】吗？”

“我他妈的要杀了你。”

“那你是不是喜欢坚硬的，冲撞的，滴落【消音】多点儿呐？”

Sally如被激怒的野兽般咆哮，拳头紧绷。

“漂亮紧绷的PP？爆乳？多毛的【消音】？你是打算用那拳头揍我呢，还是打算给它上点儿润滑剂好塞到我的屁股里？”

结果，她揍了他。力道之大让他从椅背上朝后翻了出去。John有那么会儿大吃一惊并想施以援手。随后他记起这家伙绝对是罪有应得。

Sherlock喘着气摩挲他的下巴。“喔，”他说，声音有点儿含糊，“看来我不是唯一一个得了ASBO的人啦。还是施暴罪，出乎意料。”

“操！！！！！！！！！”Sally狂叫。

 

***磨难降临的医生***  
他们回到家中，John气得简直没办法清醒思考。他把外套甩到沙发上，去泡点儿茶。当然是给自己，绝不给Sherlock。

当他大踏步走回起居室，Sherlock正平静地坐在他的笔记本前面，就像晚上没发生任何事情。唯一遗留的证据就是他肿起的下巴。其实没太糟糕。有淤青，但并非永久创伤。以上观察结论为John的医生职业病发作，尽管他真心希望Sally把这家伙的几颗牙给揍下来。

“这个爆粗口实验该结束了。”当John带着茶在沙发上坐下时，他通知Sherlock说，“严正警告。如果你还继续这么玩下去，我就搬走。我会找个新的室友。”

Sherlock眼神锐利地抬头看他，“为什么它让你如此困扰？”  
“开玩笑么？”John难以置信地问，“你平常已让人难以忍受，再从事这种活动只会让你变成个惹人生厌的家伙。我真忍不下去了。还有，如果你还要这么对Sarah说话，我会让你知道，相较之下，Sally对你的殴打只是个比较重的拍打而已。”

Sherlock看回电脑。”我对Sarah做过的唯一一件无礼事情，就是指出她有洞穿事物的本领。“  
”是的，那表示什么？她'不同寻常的观察力'？那又有何意义？”  
“它意味着，她能够看出我倾向于喜欢同性，但是她却拒绝看出你亦如此。”  
John气急败坏地说：  
“你从哪儿得到的结论！”  
“我确信，在你的少年时期，它很难会被允许，因为你的父母已经很不赞同你的姐姐的性取向了，你不想给家庭再徒增紧张感。军队中公开出柜也有些困难。因此长期以来，你的经历不断阻挠你直面自己的真实渴求。

John仅仅是瞪着他。一片寂静，最终他站起来。

”我并不是一直在家或者军队中。“John生硬地说。

Sherlock挑起眉毛。“啊，懂的。”

“还有，我不是同志，”Sherlock打算开口，John举起一只手阻止他，“还有种人叫做双性恋，混蛋。”

”是有啊，不过你不是。你更倾向于同性。“

“我在跟Sarah约会！”

“而你更倾向于和她Sex时采取一种能够让你纵容于自我幻想中的体位，无需直面她的真实性别。”

John这会儿对Sally不久前的体会感同身受。他双手攥拳。

“如果这也是你的爆粗口实验的一部分，”John说，“你已经越界了。”

“不是实验。如果这是你的真实想法，那么你才是那个粗暴无礼的人。不是指你，而是指你对Sarah。  
”你没有权利这样对我说话。你不该说这些。“  
“不，我不该说这么多，但这是你让我说的。你放纵我的所作所为，这说明你要么害怕我，虽然我认为这很荒唐，但很容易做到——当然我很明白这和眼下的现实不符——要么你被我吸引了。”

John在五分钟内第二次情绪激动，语无伦次。

“我对你没那种意思！”  
“啊，所以你是了。”  
“我说我没有！”

"快速的，激烈的否认。”Sherlock和往常一样优越感满载。“你在说谎这方面真的没什么技巧。你本就不是如此成长起来的。你从来都没有真正掌握过这种本领。你一直是个差劲的说谎者。这是另一个你欣赏我的地方。它让我对你的吸引更进一步。”

“我出去透透气。”John转身拿起自己的外套，“在被你这么折腾一天后，我没办法还站在这儿继续听着这种玩意儿。”

“尽管逃离现实吧。真相可不会因此消失。”

John一把拉上自己的外套。  
“Sherlock，就算你是地球上最后一个男人，我也不会跟你约会的。”

Sherlock闪了他一个愉快的笑容。  
“好消息是，我并不是地球上的最后一个男人。”

John咚咚咚咚地冲下了楼。

 

***大赢家汉德森太太***  
当Mrs Hudson出来的时候John已经坐在门前台阶上发闷了有一个小时。她的肩头围着披肩，表情关切。

“哦，亲爱的John。一团漆黑的，你坐在门口干啥？会着凉的。”

John叹息。下巴搁在攥起的拳头上。“我没事儿，Mrs Hudson，我不冷。”

她把门关上，走下来站在他身边。“看得出你们俩又吵架啦。这次他又干什么好事儿了？”

John再次叹息。  
“没事，Mrs Hudson。我过会儿就好了。”

“我可不想在这儿跟你一起坐在寒风中，我的屁股可受不了哇。但是你还是得告诉我。别担心，我知道那小子很难相处，而且你看上去需要树洞一下。”

John不确定地抬头看她。

“继续，亲爱的，”她温柔地说，“一吐为快，我会缄口不言。”  
“其实我觉得真不知道能告诉你什么。”

“当然你能的。你可以告诉我任何事儿。”她对他鼓励地微笑。

John踌躇不决。不过他的确需要树洞下。

“他总是片刻不得闲，”John说，“总是跑去骚扰群众，胡搅蛮缠。当然这些我都知道，”John顿了顿，但怨气上涨导致接下来的句子连珠炮般冲出，“但这次是我他妈的私事，不是吗？这是我个人的性取向。我想怎么做是我的事，”他意识到他似乎交代得有点多，但是Mrs Hudson依旧表现得兴致盎然。“如果我想跟女人约会，我会约的，如果我是想跟男人约会，我也会去约的。我想约时自然会去约的。”

“哦，亲爱的，”她叹口气拽紧了围着的披肩，“Well，其实Sherlock是为了你好，我觉得他还是擅长给人解惑的。他上个男朋友也对自己不太有把握，Sherlock在短期内对其指点迷津。并不温柔，我得提醒你。Sherlock一向有点儿简单粗暴。”

John吃惊地看着她。“他的上个男朋友？”  
“是的，你之前的那位。”  
“我不是他男朋友！”

她给了他一个微笑。

“我不是他的男朋友！”John说，“也不会去尝试！他无理取闹，一意孤行，道德欠陷，而且完全是气势汹汹。他简直要把我逼到去喝闷酒——还有——他到底有过多少个该死的男朋友？！”

Mrs Hudson保持笑容。“哦，从我认识他起，为数不多。之前不清楚。都是好男人呐。”  
“好男人，”John干巴巴地说。  
“各具特色。”  
“好男人们跟Sherlock Holmes约会。跟Sherlock Holmes约会？”  
“我知道的那些是觉得他挺有魅力的。当然，最终都以心碎收场。他爱自己的工作，他的男朋友们没有任何人能与工作相比，或者参与其中。真可惜。尽管其中还有个家伙最后跑去跟某个警官结婚了。搞了一场盛大婚礼，Sherlock也被邀请了，不过没出席。”  
John想知道他是不是有时候生活在某个平行宇宙里。然后他们家门突然打开，Sherlock边穿大衣边走了出来，围巾围在脖子上。

“啊呀，John，你在这儿呢，”他说，“走，我们去吃冰淇淋~”  
且不论眼下他的人生正发生何等囧事，John尚在状况之外。

“冰淇淋，”他说，“晚上九点去吃？”

“是的，”Sherlock说，“有问题嘛？”

“我们要在哪个旮旯吃的得到晚上九点的冰淇淋？等下，我们为啥非得要在晚上九点去吃什么见鬼的冰淇淋？”

“人类不都这么搞嘛，吃点甜食，谈谈心事神马的？我觉得我们就该促膝谈彼此心事，你的心事。”

“他们在十六岁时的确会搞点冰淇淋。是的。我们已经三四十岁了。”  
Mrs Hudson依然笑得动人。

“那我们去酒吧咯？”Sherlock问，“酩酊大醉，醉后回家打一炮？”  
John看了他会儿，然后抬了抬下巴看别处。“或许。我们等下会讨论它。”

“很好，”Sherlock说，“那我们走啦。晚安，Mrs Hudson。”  
“哦，你走之前，Sherlock，”她回答，“我给你留了点儿东西。”她伸手到口袋里拿出一个信封，交给了Sherlock。

“你糟蹋屋子的账单，”她说，“上个月你的那场小纵火。我等着清算。”

Sherlock嘲弄道。“Mrs Hudson，那场火几乎没弄坏啥东西，它仅仅是——”

Mrs Hudson向他倾身低语：“给我把那个欠操的玩意儿付掉，不然我就打你的PP，打到你的小弟弟缩回到你肚子里，你下个月就得用嘴巴方便啦。你可没办法在你的肠子里面还堵着东西时强迫任何家伙出柜。”

John目瞪口呆地看着她，她微笑，轻拍Sherlock的肩膀，然后回到室内。她对他们挥了挥手。  
“在酒吧玩的愉快，男孩们！回来时可别太吵闹。”

她关上门后，Sherlock把信封塞到大衣口袋里，叹了口气。“她对言辞真有一套。我会让Mycroft给她寄张支票，追加点额外费用。”

当他们开始沿街迈步时，John还认真地试图撸这么一周来的事情。Sherlock在一边哼哼。

“你以前有过多少个男朋友？”

"我才不是大嘴巴，John，这很粗鲁。”（kiss and tell，大意为以自己的视角向公众告知和自己有关的性丑闻等等）

John瞥他。

“你是不是让他们都经历了爆粗口实验？”

”哦，不，不是。这是第一次。而且实验很成功，我觉得。我已经取得答案。“

”什么样的答案？“

”你确实比较喜欢坏男孩儿。“

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 授权：  
> pennydreadful  
> Yes, of course! You can translate anything I put up here! Thank you!


End file.
